A Fair Maiden and Her Dragon Rider
by katiryn1
Summary: The love of Hiccup and Merida will fly and chase the wind across the dragon filled sky. Also involves Zelda and Link!
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup grit his teeth as Astrid gave him the meanest stare from across the room. He felt the pity running off of her. She was the only girl his age on this island and Astrid just wasn't her.

Astrid's hair was too blond, she was too hard, and he just didn't find her appealing. What he found appealing was the curly red hair, Scottish accent, and fierce gaze of his love.

_When will I ever see her again?_ he thought.

He had found her half drenched with her horse laying beside her to keep her warm when he had went to the mainland with Toothless to explore. She was out cold and he assumed the horse had run in fear and had bucked her off in fright but had settled next to her in a moment of realization.

The horse snorted a warning at him and he quietly said, "It's alright. I am not going to hurt her or you. I want to help you."

The horse finally huffed and got up, shaking the dirt from his coat. Feeling more relaxed, Hiccup drew closer to the beautiful red head laying in the glittering sand. He could see tear stains on her dirty face. He reached out and slowly touched her lips with the tips of his fingers. She looked fierce and he wanted to know why he was so drawn to her.

He lifted her gently into his arms and looked behind him at the horse, "Uh, come along, you. Don't want you scampering about with the Vikings around. They grow curious since they come to the mainland sometimes."

The horse nickered in agreement and plodded along behind him as he quickly walked to where Toothless was. Toothless was hidden in a valley along with Hiccup's papers and inventions. This was where they spent most of their afternoons together and he did everything in his power to make sure Toothless was safe and away from the eyes of the Vikings.

However, Hiccup wasn't even thinking of Toothless' safety. He had only the alarmed racing in his head that he was surely breaking some law in the Viking world by even touching this unknown maiden. He heard a growl to his right as he entered the valley.

"There is nothing to attack us, Toothless. Just calm down. Make sure not to eat the horse and give it somewhere to rest. I will be, uh, caring for this girl."

Toothless nodded his black scaled face and turned to deal as gently as he could with this unknown creature.

Meanwhile, Hiccup laid the soft skinned maiden on a makeshift bed he had created for himself. A bucket of water was nearby from this morning's breakfast and he poured it gently onto her face.

She sputtered and then gasped as her eyes focused in on the face before her. The face was smooth but in maturity, he had eyes as green as the forest, and his brown hair fell perfectly on his face. He was smiling a crooked smile and she found what lay before her the most handsome thing her eyes had ever set on.

He stared back at her and her beauty intensified as he saw that her eyes were as blue as the sea. She took his breath away and he stuttered as he said, "M-my name is, uh, is Hiccup. Um, what's yours?"

"Merida," she breathed and she closed her eyes in exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Merida awoke slowly, thinking that the handsome boy was just one of her many confused dreams, but when she sat up she froze.

For there, sitting on a rock with his back turned toward her, was the boy she recalled as Hiccup. His perfect brown hair glistened in the sunlight. His hands seemed to be fiddling with something.

She stood up and was just about to move toward him when she found herself knocked onto the ground. A large tongue licked the whole right of her face.

She squirmed and said in defiance, "get off me, ya big oaf or whate'er ya are!"

"Toothless!" She heard a handsome voice say. "Get off of her, boy!"

Something huffed and reluctantly moved off of her. She sat up and gasped at what she saw.

"It's- It's a-a dragon!" she shouted, backing up.

"Easy there, Fire Head," his voice gently calmed her.

She slowly stood up and looked in the voices direction. Hiccup had swiftly walked over and come between the dragon and her.

"Merida, Toothless. Toothless, Merida," he said as introduction.

Toothless sniffed in her direction and swiftly flew away to the other side of the valley as if to give them privacy. A slight shyness came in between them as Hiccup slowly walked over to her.

"So, uh, why were you, um, on the beach?" he asked while running his hands through his hair.

She stared at him for a second before realizing he was waiting for an answer, "Oh! I was runnin' away from me suitors come for me betrothal. My mum seems to want to control me life!"

He sat down on the bed and patted for her to sit next to him. She obliged and he softly said, "Seems that we have, uh, something in common. My dad wants me to kill dragons but Toothless has proven they are friends."

She looked at him in wonder, "Who are ya inside really? Seems to be more 'bout ya than the eye sees."

He just looked at her and her at him in a comfortable silence. He looked down and suddenly he felt a soft, warm hand on his own hand. His eyes widened and his gaze fell on their hands, intertwined

He blushed and stumbled out, "I think, uh, that you are more than an average young woman. Why hide who you are? Tell me, er, who you really are inside."

She smiled and he smiled warmly back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup hadn't wanted to leave Merida but he had to before the Viking's came searching for him. He hoped he would see her again, though his chances of slipping away were becoming harder and harder. He was becoming more popular than even Astrid and he honestly couldn't stand it.

With the excuse of needing to think on his own to clear his mind, he headed to the mainland hoping that Merida was still in the valley with Toothless. He found her curled next to Toothless, sound asleep. He didn't wake her but sat down next to her and thought through his tangled thoughts.

A little later, the valley was still quiet until a chortle resounded along its walls, giving a homey feel to the place.

"Ya sayin' that ya actually knocked a whole torch down from its perch? Ya like me wee brothers, always gettin' in ta trouble," she said amused.

Hiccup grinned at his own clumsiness, "Well, you, uh, actually outshot all the men with a bow. In no way am I going to stand in your way about much. I don't want to get shot at!"

Merida raised her eyebrows, challenging his thoughts in a teasing manner and then did something Hiccup least expected, she jumped on him.

Hiccup felt himself slide off the bed and onto the ground entangled with Merida. On the inside, Hiccup's thoughts were a jumble and his heart raced as if he had just finished a training session. He laughed shyly and found himself looking up and into the most beautiful face he ever saw.

She leaned in close, her lips almost touching his skin and whispered into his ear, "Run away with me."

Hiccup felt his heart still hammering as he took in her fierce gaze and said the words that changed it all, "As you wish."


	4. Chapter 4

Merida's hair rippled in the wind as she held onto the waist of Hiccup. Flying Toothless across the night sky was a blissful thing to be doing. What was even more exhilarating was the feeling of sheer recklessness of running away and traveling to an unknown destination with a person who she felt a special connection with. It had been hours since they had left the valley. Hiccup was sure this was the right thing to do. He could not leave who he loved, he could not ignore her for she had become a part of his heart.

Unexpectedly, a pure white light broke from the surface of the land and blinded all three of them. They saw a creature that made their blood, even Toothless', run cold. A beast at least 200 feet tall stood in front of them. Its teeth gleamed white against its cold black scales. It roared in evil fiery as if to swallow a creature whole. For above, in the bright light, came an object falling fast. Looking closer, Merida saw it was a girl. Without thinking and without hesitating, Merida took command of Toothless and flew him hard up to her. Hiccup shouted in confusion but she ignored him, saving the girl from the jaws of the monster only on her mind.

"Hold 'im 'ere!" Merida shouted to Hiccup.

He did not move to do as she commanded.

"Now!" She yelled at him fiercely.

He numbly obeyed and hovered Toothless in the air, just in time for Merida to grab the hand of the falling maiden who was unconscious. The pain in Merida's arms intensified as she felt the dead weight of the maiden. Out of the shock he had been in, Hiccup quickly tried to land but found that the land before him changed and had become lush green and ancient. Toothless landed clumsily and skidded to a stop. Merida and Hiccup landed in a heap. The maiden was a few feet away.

Merida groaned and stood up, brushing off her light blue dress that had been already muddied by Angus throwing her.

"Not everyday that happens," Hiccup said while stumbling up.

"Aye. We should take look at the poor wee lamb that stumbled our way," came her reply.

They wearily crouched next to the maiden. From afar, she looked like any other maiden but up close she looked like the stars had come down to earth and had formed into one being. Her straw blonde hair laid beautifully around her frame, and green ribbon was wrapped around two strands of her hair on either side. Her ears were unusually pointed, giving her face a glowy look. She was dressed in a dark pink dress with gold trimmings, a blue diamond shape on the chest. A belt was cinched at her waist and off on the side hung a blue cloth with a crescent of a white bird. Nothing looked so angelic but Hiccup still preferred, and always would prefer, Merida over any other.

The maiden opened her eyes. Rich blue eyes held the gaze of Merida's sea blue eyes.

"Do not let them take me. I only have the power to save us for it is my fate. my name is… Zelda," as she drifted back to unconsciousness.

Merida stared at Hiccup, what had they gotten themselves into?


End file.
